Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a rotating module and, more specifically, to a universal rotating module.
Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional rotating module. Please refer to FIG. 1, a rotating module 10 includes a fixing base 12, a supporting frame 14, a rolling wheel 16 and a plurality of globular element bearings 18. The rolling wheel 16 is pivotally connected to the supporting frame 14. The supporting frame 14 is pivotally connected to the fixing base 12. The globular element bearings 18 are disposed between the supporting frame 14 and the fixing base 12 to make smooth rotations between the supporting frame 14 and the fixing base 12. The fixing base 12 can be fixed to an object, such as a chair and a desk (not shown) to make the object rotate or move.
Since the conventional rotating module 10 has a rotation radius when changing its motion direction, the rotating module 10 may collide with some articles nearby and deviate from a predetermined path, which is a poor usage experience.